


Failure

by VJohnes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 05x05, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJohnes/pseuds/VJohnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeat. That's all he could feel as he saw down on his chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, the story is set in 05X05: Cradle to Grave

Defeat. That's all he could feel as he sat down on his chair. He had truly lost, Foyet took away everything from him, his son, his safety, his sanity and now his job. The job he had worked so hard for. The job he had lost his family and destroyed his marriage for.

Strauss left his office, her ultimatum still ringing in his ears. He felt like screaming to her, yelling, crying shouting, pounding his fists on the desk, but he knew that none of these would help his case much. Might make him feel better though… no, it would defiantly make him feel better.

Aaron Hotchner picked his briefcase from the floor, he got up from his chair and walked to the door of his –soon to be- former office turning off the lights. As he took one last look around and he couldn't help but feel like a failure again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know your thoughts :)


End file.
